character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rance (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Rance= |-|Demon King Rance= Summary Rance is the eponymous main character of his series. He originally lived in a small village called Gomorrah Town after he was brought there by a one-armed soldier. He was trained by a female warrior who taught him how to fight and the ways of the rest of The Continent. After the female warrior left, Rance tried joining mercenary groups but was rejected and forced to join the Keith Guild where he was sent on a mission to look for Princess Hikari setting in motion events which would drastically change The Continent forever. After the defeat of Demon King Little Princess, Rance was chosen to be the next Demon King of the era. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | At least 6-A Name: Rance (Has no last name) Origin: Rance Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Adventurer |''' Demon King '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Has Sword Level 2), Supernatural Luck, Invincibility Negation, Conceptual Manipulation (Chaos can cut through the Invincibility Field and erase the Demon King System from existence), Void Manipulation, BFR (Chaos was used to seal Gele in a void of nonexistence), Resistance to Possession (Can wield Chaos without being possessed), Corruption and Emotional Manipulation (Resisted the Blood Memories' corruption for five years) |''' All previous abilities, Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Energy Projection (Has Magic Level 2), Summoning, Longevity (Can live for 1000 years), Curse Manipulation, Portal Creation, BFR (Can open portals to other universes), Invulnerability (Has the Invincibility Field which protects him against most attacks), Resistance to Void Manipulation (Compares to Demon King Gele who survived in a void of nonexistence even when weakened and has stated that she would eventually get out) '''Attack Potency: Large City Level (Rance has proven to be able to fight Demon Lords who are hundreds of times stronger than any human, Defeated Demon Lord Xavier who was going to destroy the bridge that connected JAPAN to the rest of The Continent) |''' At least '''Continent Level (Should be stronger than Little Princess who had enough power to destroy The Continent with ease) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can react to Kabachahn's natural lightning) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Is as fast, if not faster than he was before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large City Level | At least Continent Level Durability: Large City Level | At least Continent Level Stamina: High (Has Adventuring Level 2 which gives him advanced Stamina) | High Range: Standard melee range to Several metres |''' Standard melee range to Several kilometres '''Standard Equipment: Chaos the Darksword Intelligence: High (Has successful led entire armies against Demon Lords, Has taken over all of JAPAN with only one providence) Weaknesses: Rance is stubborn, childish and he fights with little strategy |''' His Invincibility Field can be pierced by godly creatures which can change it so they aren't affected by the Planner System or can change it at will '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Adventuring Level 2: Rance has Adventuring Level 2 which means that Rance has the skills which make him a great explorer by analyzing the environment, being able to quickly travel from city to city and being able to survive the wilderness much easier. * Sword Level 2: Rance has Sword Level 2 which means that Rance's sword skills are far greater than what is possible for most people in the real world. Since he has Sword Level 2 he has his own special moves he can perform. ** Rance Attack: Rance Attack is Rance's signature move where he slams the ground with his sword which creates a shockwave to harm the opponent. ** Brute Attack: Brute Attack is an improved version of Rance Attack which deals more damage and has a greater range of effect. * No Level Cap: Rance is a Balance Breaker due to the fact he is one of the few beings that have a soul and no Level Cap. This leads to Rance being able to constantly grow stronger if he wanted to by increasing his Level. At the end of the series, his Level was 400 which is the highest Level in the series (Second-highest if Hunty Kalar from the non-canon game Kichikuou Rance is counted). * Chaos the Darksword: Chaos is a Sword which is considered a Balance Breaker. It is a sword which has the power to cut through the Invincibility Field that Demon Kings have. It has also shown to be able to harm abstract existences such as the Blood Memories and erase them and the concept they are tied to. * Magic Level 2: Demon King Rance has Magic Level 2 which allows him to wield elemental magic and use beams of destruction. Thanks to being a Demon King, Rance can use more advanced spell such as opening portals to other dimensions. * Sword Level 3: Demon King Rance has Sword Level 3 while it is unknown how much stronger than Sword Level 2 it should mean that Demon King Rance's sword skills are far greater than anything humanly possible. ** Demon King Attack: Demon King Attack is Demon King Rance's version of Brute Attack which is much more powerful than Brute Attack. * Invincibility Field: The Invincibility Field is an aura which surrounds Demon King Rance which makes him invincible to attacks and abilities from most beings. The things that can bypass the Invincibility Field are Demon Lords, The Hero of the Era with the Escude (Only if 50% of humanity has been killed), beings not effected by the Planner Scenario (Like the Three Supreme Gods and Ludo), Corrupted Blade Chaos and Holy Katana Nikkou. Key: Rance | Demon King Rance Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6